


loneliness

by orphan_account



Category: Super Mario Bros.
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Rape, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wants her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	loneliness

_First lemon. Not sure how I like it. You be the judge._

He can't count the number of times he's had her in his private chambers. Maybe she's too stupid, too naive. Or maybe he's too persistent.

It's an endless cycle, one that neither of them can break and he doesn't care. It gives him purpose. Without her after all, he would just be another turtle with spikes on its back. Just ordinary.

Right now she's staring at him defiantly from her, dress ripped and worn, lip bleeding. Those blue eyes that are usually spacey and clear as an oasis are now blurred by anger. She's slow to anger, he's discovered, but it looks beautiful on her. Not as beautiful as fear though. He moves towards her, and she twitches involuntarily. She knows what's about to happen.

And he loves that she knows. For this one instant, he savors the fright in her eyes. The fear you see, feeds his own lust that goes beyond the delicate curves of her body. Her prison is gilded by a four poster bed, and a window that overlooks the night sky. A sliver of moonlight divides the space between them. For a moment, everything is quiet as they stare at each other.

When he can no longer bear it, he lunges forward with a growl and swipes at her. Her skirts bog her down as she tries to dodge. The claws tear through her clothes, puncturing her skin a little. The smell of blood, and her sweat makes him almost come right there in ecstasy. She no longer smells like a field of wildflowers. Now she smells like an caged animal.

She cries out, and that too sounds animalistic. He imagines that she enjoys the way his body presses over hers, the way his hands have found hers and held them above her head. Her hips wriggle against his, but this only serves to excite him more. He tries to control himself. Best not to get this over quickly. Bowser understands the value of patience far more than Mario and Peach do. It's why he builds trap after trap for Mario.

He leans into Peach's ear. "Scared?"

His voice makes her flinch, a trigger of sorts. Most women would plead and go slack, wish it were over soon, but Peach does not. Her hands begin to work against his one hand more vigorously. "Never," she pants. "Do what you want."

Unconsciously he lets a loose a low growl of deep desire. He traces a wet line down her neck with his tongue before he reaches the juncture between her neck and elbow. The light sheen of sweat tastes delicious. He bites into her neck and even though he is absurdly gentle, Peach mewls. It's a confused noise, as if she wants to, but cannot find it unpleasurable. He sucks on her skin and this time she lets loose a moan deep enough to make him grow hard. He sucks harder, harder, and when he comes away to inspect what he's left behind, he's satisfied to see a red bruise there.

"Bastard," she breathes, reading his expression. She understands that he's marked his territory with that bite.

He smirks and bends down again, tracing kisses and long, hard licks down her collarbone. He works down to the start of her cleavage. He removes his hand from her hand so that he can tear at her dress easier. It comes off easily, exposing swollen white breasts. He's not surprised to find that the pink nubs are already erect. Slowly, tantalizingly, he bends down, but her hands are at his shoulders, futilely trying to push him off. Those hands aren't trying hard enough, he finds. He takes his time licking her right breast, around, underneath, before placing his mouth on nipple. Her hands go limp on his back as she arches into him and cries out. "Fuck!"

His mouth closes in slightly harder and he tongues her nipple, flicking it back and forth. She's making all sorts of noises, impatient and arousing. Sometimes she swears, which amuses him. Princesses don't swear, he was sure he'd read that somewhere.

He moves to her left breast, intent on doing the same thing, but Peach doesn't want games anymore. She grabs his head and pushes it to her nipple as forcefully as she can. When he struggles, she reaches one hand downward and finds his cock and begins to rub it, drawing a gasp from him. This was certainly new. But he doesn't pause to understand what she's doing. Instead he complies with her request. He brings his tongue up and around her left nipple, flicking it up and down before biting down on it. When he comes away, they are no longer rosy but red.

He begins to wetly kiss her stomach, leading a trail down to her pussy which is already moist. His tongue is nearly at her clit when he hears her pant, "Just fuck me already, Bowser."

He wonders if she knows what she's saying. Probably not, but he swipes his tongue inbetween her nether regions, elliciting a loud moan. Taking that as an encouraging sign, he begins to lick her faster and deeper. By now, her moans have transformed to wordless screaming until finally, finally, he feels her shudder against him. Liquid spurts out, and he tastes her tangy and slightly bittersweet, like a peach that has yet to be ripened.

He's not satisfied yet though and she doesn't seem to be done yet. "Get up," he growls and this time she complies. He flips her over until she's on her knees and hands, her bare ass in full view and god, what an ass it is. He bends over her, slips her golden hair over one shoulder before kissing and licking down her spine. She sighs at this. When he reaches her ass, he grabs both cheeks and spreads them slightly apart before kissing and licking in that region. She stiffens, and for a moment, he wonders if he'd done something wrong. But then she goes liquid in his arms. He continues downward until he reaches her pussy and licks it once to make sure it's wet again, before straightening up again on his knees. 

He prepares his cock and slowly inserts it into her. She gasps and straightens up until her back is against his chest. He slowly moves in and out at first so that she can accomodate him. She's so tight, he wonders if her last lay was the last time he had been with her. He wonders if Mario has ever had sex with her.

And then she rams into him so hard and fast that he loses his train of thought. She lands on her hands again, and he realizes she wants to be fucked harder so he does. He grabs onto her ass and begins to pound away, his claws digging into the soft flesh. She whimpers, and squeals in pain and pleasure. He can feel himself letting go the faster and deeper he penetrates her, and he can feel her coming close too, with her ever tightening walls until finally she yells out. He grabs her around the waist, forces her up and grabs her face so that he can kiss her on the lips. It's the first time he's done so in a long time and what surprises him the most is that she responds. She kisses him back with all the heat and vigor of a wild animal, her lips completely yielding into his hard ones.

He loses it. "Fuck, I'm coming..." A ferocious growl rips his throat and he feels himself releasing into her. He holds onto her tight in case she doesn't want to have his seed in her but she doesn't resist.

Exhausted, they fall back into the sheets. She falls asleep almost instantly in his arms but he doesn't. He stays awake.

He knows that even though she wanted it, she'll be gone when her hero comes.

But sometimes, he thinks to himself, a princess needs her devil. Maybe just this once, he thinks to himself, he'll let her go. But even as this thought crosses his mind, he feels the slow ripping of his heart breaking apart. He wants to drink in her eyes every day. He wants her.

But he knows he can't.


End file.
